


Cold Winter's Night

by NineTalestoTell



Series: So We Meet Again Extras [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Never fucking sleeps, Fluff and Smut, John has to take care of him, M/M, One Shot, kind of, original time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander..." Laurens said as he put his hands on Alexander's arms. "Alexander if we are caught..."</p><p>"But you want it too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> While I work out the kinks in the next chapter of So We Meet Again, have Alex and John's first time together.

Alexander was cold. He was always cold, he didn't think he'd ever get over the change in climate. America was so much colder than Nevis. On nights like this it was hard to write, even for him. They didn't have gloves and the chill was taking the feeling out of his fingers. Some nights he thought it was a miracle that he didn't get frost bite. On nights like this, Laurens couldn't rite at all, but he still kept him company. He said that two people kept a tent warmer than one, but Alexander thought that he just enjoyed his company. 

Alexander enjoyed Laurens' company as well. He was impressed with the other's writing abilities, and also his artist abilities. Laruens liked animals. He had an entire sketch book full of sketches of animals they had seen on their marches. Alexander's favorites were the turtles. Laruens had torn out the page and they were now pinned to the wall of his tent. He didn't know why he loved those drawings so much. His heart leaped every time he saw those drawings, and every time he thought of how Laurens' fingers had brushed his ever so softly. It was almost as if he was smitten. That couldn't be possible, though. It was unlawful, for one. He didn't delude himself in thinking that if they ever did get together that they would keep their affections innocent. However, he didn't even know if Laurens had affections for him in return. He could have just given Alexander the picture because he liked it. But the smile John gave him as he passed him the picture warmed his whole body. However, with all of his courage, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the other man. It was such a taboo thing, after all, to love someone of your same sex. 

It was something Alex had dealt with for as long as he could remember. Hell, his first crush was on a boy in the Caribbean. He never put much thought into it. There was a reason he was called tomcat, after all. He had never acted upon those urges before, however. He honestly never planned to. But Laurens was different. He was his best friend and the best man Alexander ever knew. His smile could light up the sun and his freckles splashed across his face like a sky full of stars. And his eyes, Lord his eyes shone bright and happy and full of life and vigor. Alexander believed with all his heart he could end slavery. It was his life's goal, his passion. They were a lot a like in a lot of ways. 

He looked over and smiled at Laruens in the corner of the tent. He was peaceful, having fallen asleep while watching Alex write. The rise and fall of his chest was gentle. He was the eye of a hurricane in that moment. The chaos of war melted away when he saw how peaceful John looked. Sometimes Alexander wished he could slow down like him, but his mind went too fast and he always needed to _do_ something. People always wondered why he never seemed to be able to stop. Honestly, not even Alexander himself knew why. Sometimes he wished he could rest every now and then. Even if it was so he could spend a little more time with Laurens. 

"Hamilton?" Laruens asked as he stirred awake. His lips twitched up in a smile and he laughed, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Are you still awake?" 

"It's not that late." Alexander said, never stopping the movement of his quill. 

"Alexander it's at least midnight." Laruens said, peaking out of the tent. His hand stopped for a moment. It couldn't be that late. His hand was sore, though, and his back was aching. How long had he been writing? 

"I swear when you write nothing can faze you." Laruens said as he stood up and looked over the other man's shoulder at what he was writing. "You are a waterfall of words." 

Alexander huffed at Laruens' words. He enjoyed the feeling of Laruens' chest on his back and he wondered if he could see the blush on Alexander's face. He didn't think that Laurens had to be _that_ close. Perhaps he was just imagining things. He didn't imagine that hand on his shoulder, or Laruens leaning in close to his ear, though. 

"Go to bed, Hamilton. We can pick back up tomorrow, and you need to rest." He said with a smile. 

"I shall be fine. There's only one blanket, and you need to rest more than me." Alexander said with a sigh. He ran a hand over his tired face. John hesitated for a moment. 

"We could...share the blanket, if it doesn't bother you." He said, looking to Alexander. 

Alexander looked to John and smiled. "I wouldn't mind it." He said, and sighed. "But I have to finish this essay." 

Laurens sighed and rolled his eyes. Alexander loved the idea of sharing a bedroll with John, but he was mid-sentence in this essay and he needed to get this done tonight and...the next thing he knew Laruens had plucked the quill out of his hand. 

"You are going to bed. That's final." Laruens said as he took Alexander by the shoulders and guided him to stand up and lead him to the bedroll. "Go to bed, Alexander." Laruens said gently, but firmly. "You need to take better care of yourself." He added softly. 

There was a tension in the air, Alexander could feel it. They were face to face and no more than three inches away from each other. He couldn't help but glance down to the other man's lips. God, he wanted to kiss Laruens so badly. He had for nearly as long as he knew the man. 

"Alexander..." Laruens said as he put his hands on the other's arms. "Alexander if we are caught..." 

"But you want it too." Alexander said, leaning into Laruens just a little more. John was just as flushed as Alexander was. He could feel Laruens' grip tighten on his arms. "Just one kiss won't hurt...it's war, John. Much worse than kisses happen in these tents. 

"Hamilton, damn you." Laruens said, before closing the gap between them. Alexander had never felt a kiss so wonderful in his life. He leaned in more to the kiss and pulled Laruens closer. John kissed him back just as hungrily. Hands wandered and teeth clashed together. 

Jon was the first one to pull back for air. "Alexander..." He breathed, before they went crashing back together, like waves during a storm. Jackets were quickly shed and ended up somewhere on the ground. Buttons were popped and hands wondered even more. 

"I don't think either of us will be getting any sleep tonight...." Alexander said against Laruens' lips. 

And after, when they were a tangle of arms and legs and sweaty bodies, Alexander never thought he could ever be happier as he was in that moment.


End file.
